


Coming to Sense

by N172Shay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Doranda, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N172Shay/pseuds/N172Shay
Summary: John missed the bastard.  He wasn't sure why, but he thinks he's figuring it out.





	1. Eye Opener

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. Please be gentle, but let me know what you think. If I owned them, they'd live happily ever after, together of course. :)

He missed the bastard. He couldn’t believe he actually missed McKay. And honestly he had only himself to blame. He hadn’t realized until after the disaster that was Doranda just exactly how much time he had been spending with McKay, when he found that he needed to fill the sudden void that was left in his free time. His first thought had been to try to spend more time training with Teyla.

  
His bantos skills needed more work and at first Teyla had seemed to be on his side, sharing in his anger at McKay’s foolish actions. Plus it helped that Teyla and Ronon seemed to be on the outs as well, leaving her with sudden available free time. Free time that she was happy to spend beating bruises into his body with her terror sticks. Then, of course, her anger seemed to dissipate and then somehow morph into disappointment. With him. Disappointment that she shared freely with her bantos leaving him even more bruised and inclined to avoid her as well as McKay.

  
With two teammates he was actively avoiding he decided that maybe it was time to get to know his newest teammate, but that course of action was very quickly rejected when he discovered that Ronon was and had always been on McKay’s side regarding Doranda. A discovery he had made when he approached Ronon and got a rather blunt and strangely brief lecture. And now a month later he was avoiding all of his teammates. If in fact he still had a team. They hadn’t had a single mission together since Doranda. Which of course only added to his complete and utter boredom.

  
Which led to his current situation. He missed the bastard. He stomped his way through the corridors, scientists and marines both making a path for him, his mood obviously apparent. He missed listening to McKay tear every movie they watched apart, he missed the baffled look on his face every time John beat him at chess, he missed the hand waving and complaining and even McKay’s inability to fly a jumper in a straight line. He narrowed his eyes and scowled, missing the widened eyes and subsequent fleeing when Major Lorne caught sight of him.

  
He was completely baffled. Even the attempt to find his earlier anger at McKay’s actions didn’t work and brought him to a screeching halt in the middle of the hallway a nearby door opening in deference to his super gene. He wasn’t mad anymore and he didn’t know when that had happened, or why. He turned and marched back towards the gate room, needing answers. Towards the only person he could think of who was as mad at McKay as he had been.

  
Elizabeth looked up in concern as he all but threw himself into the chair in front of her desk. She made as if to open her mouth to ask him a question, but he beat her to it.

  
“Are you still mad at him?” As soon as the question left his mouth he looked away, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

  
“Well, I… That’s hard to say honestly.” He looked back at her and saw a frown lining her mouth, her brow delicately wrinkled. “I’m still angry that he put your lives on the line, that he let his ego get the best of him, but honestly I kinda…”

  
“Miss him?”

  
She sighed and smiled her elegant face softening. “Miss him, that’s exactly it. And if I miss him, then how can I still be that angry at him. The handful of times I’ve seen him since, he’s been so downtrodden I’d have given almost anything to have him ranting and raving.”

  
“Yeah,” He smirked wryly. “I’m pretty sure that I’m not even mad at him anymore and that’s driving me nuts. I’ve never, and I mean never, forgiven someone so easily or so quickly for risking my life and I don’t know why I have with McKay?”

  
“You don’t know why?” Her eyebrows rose until they nearly blended into the darkness of her hairline.

  
“Am I supposed to?”

  
An annoyingly smug grin spread across her face, every tooth she had showing. “I’d have thought it was obvious to anyone with eyes, but you’re clearly oblivious. And no, before you ask I’m not sharing. You need to figure it out for yourself.”

  
His teeth clicked as he snapped his mouth shut and glared at her. John hate all-knowing women. Teyla was just as bad, hell he’d even seen Lieutenant Cadman do it in the short time since she arrived. “And just exactly how am I supposed to figure it out?”

  
“Go see Rodney maybe. It might just click.”

  
“It might..”

  
“Click. That’s what I said.” She shooed me out of her office with a wave of her hand. John stood and confusedly walked out, having been clearly dismissed.

  
John hated to tell her, and he wouldn’t, but he thought she was right. He needed to see him and figure things out. He quickly made his way through slightly darkened corridors towards the main labs, the sky outside showing a storm moving in. It was immediately apparent as he walked into the lab that McKay wasn’t there, in fact it seemed that Zelenka and Simpson were the only ones in the lab.

  
“Přijďte k vašim smyslům? Rodney is in bed. I sent him away, could not work with brooding all over the lab. Like Kopl štěně. Go away, find him.” With a final dirty look Zelenka turned back towards his station and at the far right station Simpson’s shoulders were shaking.

  
“Thanks, I think.” John backed away from the lab door slowly and had to resist the urge to run from the lab all the way to McKay’s quarters. After a month of avoidance he just wanted to get whatever this was over with and as quickly as possible. It took no time at all before he found himself outside McKay’s quarters and instead of bothering to knock he used his special connection with Atlantis to open the door.

  
He stepped inside silently, letting the door close behind him, turned and stopped dead. His eyes widened and his heart thudded harshly in his chest. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the scene before him, couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing, but one thing was for certain. He fully understood what Elizabeth was talking about now.


	2. Coming to Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where it gets explicit. ;)

It was funny, really just how vanilla John Sheppard was. He knew he’d disappoint more than a few people on Atlantis if they knew, but when it came to sex, he knew what he liked and he stuck with it. Chaya had pretty much fit the bill and if there had been more time, then it might have gone further than a picnic and a couple of somewhat chaste kisses.

  
Fact was, John preferred to be in a relationship with the person, well woman really, he was having sex with. His last relationship was with his ex Nancy who’d divorced him just before he flew an unauthorized rescue mission which had ended with a dead friend, a busted helicopter, an one pissed off CO. None of this really had much bearing on the current situation, except to explain the bafflement at his reaction to the scene before him.

  
McKay, well Rodney, was laying on his bed. Naked. And honestly if that’d been all, John could have hightailed his ass out of the room and apologized as soon as the redness had left his face. Except that was not all, and no matter how hard or loud he yelled in his head, his feet wouldn’t move and his eyes stayed stuck.

  
Rodney hadn’t seen him yet, which made sense as his eyes were screwed shut and the noises he was making would have drowned out any noise John himself had made coming into the room. Plus Rodney was very clearly distracted. His head was thrown back, his shoulders helping his body arch and twist. His legs were spread wide, feet planted firmly on the bed letting his hips rise, twist, and fall letting John see everything.

  
He swallowed hard and had to suck in air, like he was drowning. One of Rodney’s hands was gripping the iron bar of his headboard and John let his eyes skim down to find the other one. He soaked in the sight of every inch of Rodney’s creamy white skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, down to his tight pink little nipples. John didn't know that men could have pretty nipples, but holy fuck, Rodney did and the dusting of honey colored hair on his chest only highlighted and framed them.  
His gaze started drawing downward again and he noticed that the slight weight that Rodney had carried when they’d arrived in Atlantis had disappeared and been replaced by a soft, but flat stomach. Evidence of long walks off world and the team’s efforts to keep Rodney in shape, first with Ford and then with Ronon, paying off.

  
John’s breath was coming in pants by the time he found himself starting to move his eyes down again as he caught his first real glimpse of another man’s hard cock. Another thing that John didn’t think would be pretty, but on Rodney, oh man.  
At first sight it looked like any cock, mostly average in length, maybe a little thicker than average, but nothing special. But a longer look revealed a delicately sloped head, just slightly bigger than the shaft, which curved gently towards his stomach leaving little wet spots where he was leaking profusely.

  
But what really made his cock pretty was that it was the same shade of pink as his nipples. John’s own cock was a deep wine color when he was hard, and the difference between the him and Rodney was fascinating. So much so that John’s cock was pressing rather tightly against his zipper and his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it everywhere.

  
And then further below, past Rodney’s drawn up testicles, a fetching shade of pink slightly darker than his cock, was his other hand. And what it was doing, holy fuck it made John harder than he’d ever been in his life. He had a rubber cock, a much deeper flesh color than Rodney’s own, gripped firmly in his hand, spreading his little hole. Moving in and out, in and out, each thrust pulling another moan from Rodney’s lips, another twist of his hips.

  
Now John had never before in his life looked at a man and thought, I’d like a piece of that. As far as he'd known, he was as straight as they come. He was no innocent, he was career military and he knew as well as anyone that there was always a place on any base where you could find relief with a fellow soldier, but not once in his entire career had John felt the need or desire to go down that path.

  
Until now. He didn’t just need Rodney, he wanted him. He wanted to be the reason Rodney looked like this, why he sounded like this. He understood now why he had always sought Rodney out and why he had forgiven him so quickly. He was in love with him.

  
He gasped in realization and the writhing body on the bed froze. For a moment John couldn’t move, couldn’t breath and then suddenly he could.

  
“I’m sorry, god Rodney I’m sorry.” John nearly ran to the bed, hazel eyes meeting brilliant blue, and his hands finding and cupping Rodney’s face. Before he knew it their mouths met in a surprisingly chaste kiss.  
A moan escaped Rodney’s lips and John swallowed it and deepened the kiss, pushing his way inside and mapping every inch of Rodney’s mouth. As he kissed Rodney, John let on of his hands slide from its spot down over his neck, over his collar bone until he reached a tight peak. He brushed his thumb over the nipple it had found and Rodney moaned and arched his back into John’s touch.

  
John lifted up and before he could lose his nerve bent his head down and took Rodney’s left nipple into his mouth and sucked. The cry from Rodney’s lips went straight to his cock like lightning and he knew he couldn’t wait any longer.  
“Please Rodney, please, gotta have you, I’ve gotta have you.” John felt desperate to be with Rodney, but he needed an answer.

  
He got one. “Yes, John, yes please. Naked, you have to be naked. Now!” John grinned at the order and moved back to rip every piece of clothing he had off his body. Even though it took moments, it felt like too long.

  
John moved back to the bed and shifted to lay between Rodney’s legs, his thighs gripping John tightly almost immediately. His cock brushed Rodney’s and he gasped. His eyes fluttered shut as he thrust a handful of times hearing Rodney pant and moan along with him. It felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough, he needed much more.

  
John shifted back on his knees and pushed Rodney's legs further apart and lined his cock up. His cockhead kissed Rodney’s entrance when a thought popped into his head.

  
“Condom, fuck we need a condom!”

  
“No, no we don’t. We get tested three ways to Sunday every time anyone so much as sneezes on this damn floating island, so fuck condoms. Get your dick inside me now Sheppard!” Rodney wiggled his hips and grabbed hold of John’s hips trying to pull him in.

  
“God, Rodney!” He pried Rodney’s hands off his hips, moved them onto his shoulders and reached back down to line up.

  
When his cock found Rodney’s entrance once more, John looked down into his eyes and pushed in. Their eyes held for the entirety of the long thrust as John seated his entire cock as deep inside Rodney as he could. Rodney wrapped his legs up high around John’s hips and his arms around his shoulders while John slipped his arms under Rodney’s back to clutch at his shoulders from beneath.

  
John leaned in and brushed a kiss across Rodney’s lips, drew back and whispered, “Love you.” Rodney’s eyes went wide and he started to open his mouth when John made his first rolling, twisting thrust. A shaky moan left Rodney’s mouth. He grabbed at John’s back as John began a slow rhythm, each time pulling out further and then pushing back deep and hard. John watched as Rodney’s eyes rolled up and he leaned down to suck a mark onto the now bared neck.

  
Before long John started to lose control with every moan and sob that left the other man’s mouth and he shifted until he was kneeling his cock still buried deeply. He pulled Rodney up into his lap and then bent over Rodney. John hiked Rodney’s legs up to grip high on his waist and braced himself with a hand on either side of Rodney’s head. He drew his hips back, eyes locked with Rodney's and fucked hard and fast into Rodney’s body.

  
Husky cries ripped out of Rodney with every thrust, his whole body heaving he brought one hand up to brace against his headboard and the other down to grab at John’s ass as if to help pull John deeper. John thrust harder and started to lose control at the amazing feeling of tight heat and wetness that surrounded his cock and made to reach for Rodney’s cock.  
Before he could touch however, he felt a ripple over his cock and watched in amazement as Rodney screamed out and came spurting across his stomach and chest untouched. John was quickly dragged back into he moment as the clenching and throbbing of Rodney’s channel around his cock forced him to thrust over and over dragging shivering cries out of Rodney as he was fucked through his orgasm.

  
A last desperate clutch of Rodney's channel pushed John over the edge and he came harder than he ever had, spilling as deep inside Rodney. He collapsed on top of and beside Rodney panting and both of them shivering with pleasure.  
“D…did you mean it?” John lifted his head and smiled.

He brushed their lips together lightly, “God, yes. You don’t have to say it, not if you don’t feel it.”

  
“Oh, but I do, John. I love you, so much.”

  
John smiled and shifted to grab at the first cloth he could find and cleaned them both up. He got them both beneath the sheets with Rodney’s head laying on. His shoulder and his body molded to his. His eyelids began to droop, but held out until he heard the snuffles that indicated that Rodney had fallen asleep. He sighed a happy sigh and let his eyes drop shut, following his lover into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my first story. Rodney and John are my favorite couple, so I hope I did them justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Přijďte k vašim smyslům?- Come to your senses?  
> Kopl štěně- Kicked puppy


End file.
